Piensa en mi!
by Hermione-Gr-P
Summary: One shot. Esta historia es de J&L, espero que le guste. Creado en momentos de ocio. Es muy cortita, pero algo entretenido hay. Lily detiene a James para su peor pesadilla, ella tiene que confesar su amor. Este se va o se queda con Lily, leanlo.


_Este es un One-Shot, y segundo fic de esta pareja. Espero que les guste, creación mía en momentos de ocio. _

_**ACLARACION: **Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros, no me pertenecen excepto una creación mía pero aparece una vez, los otros personajes no me pertenecen. _

_Simbologia:_

_-"..."- Dialogos._

"_..." Pensamientos_

_**¡Piensa en mi!**_

Una chica de cabellos de fuego, y penetrantes ojos verdes, corría por un pasillo oscuro y de paredes de piedra, desesperadamente y llorando "No puede estar pasando..."penso. Al llegar al final del pasillo, se encuentra con otras personas, una era una chica de pelo rubio y ojos café claro, que estaba junto dos chicos uno de pelo negro-azulado y ojos grises, junto a una de pelo café y ojos de color miel; hablaban desesperadamente. Al ver a llegar a la muchacha, la miraron con pena; ella al ver la mirada de su amiga y los otros dos muchachos, cayo de rodillas al suelo frío del pasillo, llorando esta vez con mas fuerza. Su amiga la abrazo fuertemente.

-"Lily... que podemos hacer... no hay rasto de él... y si tu sabes que es muy obstinado... sé fuerte"-

"No, no puede ser... tengo que hablar con él... como puedo hacer que se detenga?"-

"No puedes hacer nada... tú ya sabes como es él... aunque hay una forma de poder pararlo, Lily"- dijo el chico de pelo café.

"Cómo, Remus?"-

"Corre... y ve a donde tu corazón te lleve a él y lo encontraras... alcánzalo... y has lo que tu corazón te diga"- dijo el chico de ojos grises.

- "Crees que lo encuentre Sirius?"-

"Si..."-

Lily se levanto y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta grande y roble, la entrada del castillo Hogwarts, para salir a los terrenos. A esa hora no había rasto de ninguna persona ahí afuera, excepto por Hagrid, el guardabosque del castillo. Lily paro en seco miro a todos lados, y se fue corriendo por donde su corazón la llevaba. Corrió por la orilla del lago, para adentrarse el Bosque Prohibido.

Lily aun seguía llorando, hasta entre las sombras vio a un muchacho que estaba punto de trasformar una medalla en un traslador. El muchacho, de ojos avellana y pelo negro muy desordenado, al verla llegar se giro y la vio con ojos como platos. Lily sonrío un poco al ver que lo había encontrado, aunque llorando. Corrió con mas fuerza y se lanzo sobre el muchacho aun llorando, este muy sorprendido sé cayo al suelo del bosque. Lily lo tenia muy sujeto, este le acaricio la cabeza, y sonrío.

"Que haces aquí Lily?"- dijo el muchacho aun acariciando la cabeza de Lily para que se calmara.

"Por favor, por favor... James... no te vayas..."- dijo Lily entre sollozos

"Lo siento Lily, tengo que ir"- dijo James apunto de llorar

" Por favor... no!...Quédate con tus amigos... y... y conmigo"-

" Pero es que.. no puedo."- dijo mientras se levantaba y levantaba a Lily sonrosada.

" Pero porque no?"- pregunto Lily

"PORQUE ÉL MATO A MIS PADRES NO PUEDO DEJARLO ASI... me voy a ir a entrenar para poder derrotarlo..."-

"Pero James... piensa en nosotros... ¡Piensa en mi!...COMO NOS SENTIRIAMOS SI TU MURIERAS...por favor quédate..."- dijo Lily mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aun llorando.

" Lily... no quiero quedarme aquí para que ustedes mueran por mi culpa"- dijo James.

" James a nosotros no nos importa correr ese riesgo por ti, y a mi menos me importa... ya que mi corazón y mi mente están unidos por un sentimiento hacia... ti"- dijo Lily bajando la mirada.

" Que sentimiento?..."- dijo James empesandole a latir muy fuerte el corazón.

" Este..."- Lily le tomo la mano de James, y la llevo a su corazón. James sintió los latidos agitados de la muchacha- "Es el amor James. Yo a ti te amo"- dijo Lily bajando la mirada. James le levanto la cara.

"Yo igual te amo Lily.- dijo James con una gran sonrisa- Ahora ya no sé si ir"- Lily lo miro con una sonrisa, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de James, este instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Lily; dando así un beso muy apasionado.

"Tu te quedas conmigo, James"- dijo Lily después de separarse con una gran sonrisa.

"Esta bien, preciosa"- dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

" Ahora regresemos a Hogwarts, tus amigos están muy preocupados. Ahora júrame que jamas te vas a ir repentinamente para enfrentar tu solo a Voldemort?"-

" Lo juro"- dijo James.

Así estos dos muchachos regresaron a Hogwarts empezando una gran historia que ellos nunca se hubiera imaginas, no solo tendrían que enfrentar al mal... también cambiarían al mundo con el fruto de su amor.

Fin...

Si se me quedo mal: S, espero que alguno le haya gustado. Nos vemos en otros fic.

B

Y

E

n.n


End file.
